


The Answers You Seek (Thor x Asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Asgardian!reader - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Gen, Heimdall is a good bro, Hela (mentioned) - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Little bit of a BAMF, Marriage of Convenience, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Ragnarok (mentioned) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Teensy Cliffhanger, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: “You worry about him,” It wasn’t a question but rather a casual observation.“Of course,” You replied. “He is my king.”“He thinks of you.”You flinched, wishing you could mask your surprise from the god who could see and hear all.“Do you see inside the minds of others now as well?” You asked, keeping your tone light.“One does not always have to have the gift of sight to see what is there.”





	The Answers You Seek (Thor x Asgardian!reader)

Sleep eluded you, as it had now for several nights. The silence was too much, the bed too great. It seemed after just three short months of sharing the king’s chamber you could no longer fall asleep without his thunderous snores and though you spent half the time he was there fighting your way out of the dip brought on by his weight, now without it you couldn’t find a comfortable spot.

The room may have been quiet without Thor’s booming voice and hearty laugh but your mind was not. You replayed over and over again your last moments with him. His words. His touch. The fire in his eye.

You had been warned in the beginning, not to let your emotion get in the way. You had but one duty, to give the king an heir. You were instructed not to overthink this. You did not have to love him, only give yourself to him. But his indulgences had allowed you too much time. The evenings spent together playing chess, the secret winks from across the great hall, the private jokes, the way he poured your wine and insisted you have just one more bite of berry tart because after all, he noticed it to be your favorite. The way he had apologized before taking his leave. Like somehow he thought he was letting you down by doing what he must. His kiss, so gentle and sweet upon your brow; like a promise of things to come.

There were feelings now. Confused and conflicted feelings that you couldn’t quite begin to comprehend.

Giving up on sleep, you threw back the covers and climb from the bed. You had dismissed your maids hours ago but it was of no consequence. You were perfectly capable of picking clothes from your chest of drawers and dressing yourself. Besides, you did not much feel like their company this night. 

With a cowl pulled over your head, you stole in to the darkened hall. For the most part the palace was quiet. There were the expected sounds, of course. The clearing of a phlegmy throat from a guard, a girlish giggle from a curtained alcove, the sudden crash of a cook pot in the kitchen followed by a grumbled curse. These sounds of life brought you comfort yet you did not go seeking them out.

You made your way through the palace determined and undetected, slipping past the guards posted at the entrance with nothing more than the whisper of your skirts. Loki would have been proud though you doubted he would approve of your intentions. According to him if one was to go sneaking about in the middle of the night it should be for the purpose of mischief making, not a midnight stroll across the rainbow bridge.

“You’re early tonight,” The guardian said by way of greeting, his all-seeing eyes not once wondering from the abyss before him. “You were almost spotted in the courtyard.”

You pushed the hood back from your face, shaking free your bed rumbled hair. 

“I was not aware that I was to remain behind lock and key.”

“The queen may come and go as she pleases. I only thought tonight you might not wish the company.”

He wasn’t wrong. Standing beside him you stared out in the vast openness wishing if only for a moment, to be able to see all that he could.

“Perhaps it would ease Her Majesty’s mind to know the king celebrates his victories on Midgard this night.”

You looked to him, taking in the great warriors profile. “It does. Thank you.”

His ember gaze darted in your direction, holding your eyes for just a moment but long enough to see everything before returning forward again. 

“You worry about him,” It wasn’t a question but rather a casual observation.

“Of course,” You replied. “He is my king.”

“He thinks of you.”

You flinched, wishing you could mask your surprise from the god who could see and hear all.

“Do you see inside the minds of others now as well?” You asked, keeping your tone light.

“One does not always have to have the gift of sight to see what is there,” Was his sage reply. “If I may m’lady, you’ve come to see me every night since the Odinson departed.”

“So?” If you were curt you hadn’t meant to be.

Either way, Heimdall was unperturbed.

“So to some it might seem that you were seeking answers though you have yet to ask a question.”

You wanted to tell him he was wrong but you couldn’t. The words just wouldn’t come. 

You looked to your slippers peeking out beneath the hem of your gown. You were surprised to find one of the toes scuffed, the buttercream satin fraying and with tears threatening thought, what a miserable queen you made.

“Why me?” You whispered.

The guardian turned to you, his omnipresent eyes full of pity that you did not wish to receive.

“I’m afraid that is the one answer I cannot give, m’lady,” He said apologetically.

You smiled sadly, swallowing down the knot of emotion that would be your undoing. 

“Then you know why I did not bother to ask.”

“A different question then.”

You shook your head, no.

“Goodnight Heimdall. I thank you again for the news of our king and as always for your... insight,” You sighed, making to go.

“His majesty’s pillow.”

You stopped short. “I beg your pardon?”

“Perhaps if m’lady tried sleeping with his majesty’s pillow it might bring her some small comfort,” The keeper stated simply, his cheek ticked up in a knowing way.

You snorted in gentle amusement as you lifted your hood over your head once more. 

“Thank you Heimdall.”

He bowed. “Goodnight m’lady.”

—————————

Sleep finally beckoned you with dreams of children’s laughter and endless fields of lavender. You did not know this place yet it was familiar. The flowers grew near as tall as your waist, their heady aroma filling the air as you danced your fingers over the fragile blooms. 

There was a small clearing just large enough for the worn blanket spread there. You sat down, tucking your skirts neatly around your legs, and took a deep cleansing breath.

You had found peace.

“It is lovely, isn’t it?”

You weren’t startled by the sweet melodious voice coming from beside you, gentle like a summer’s breeze. You made some murmur of agreement, your eyes closed and your face lifted to the suns golden rays.

“I used to bring my boys here to play,” She continued. “I would hide in this very spot, sometimes for hours, waiting for them to find me. Of course I kept a book with me and had various ways to distract them if they happened too close.”

She giggled at her perceived naughtiness before quickly composing herself again.

“I always did love this place.”

Opening your eyes you found her sitting there with long legs stretched before her crossed at the ankles as she rested back on her palms, her face turned to the sun. Even in repose she was stunning in her elegance. 

“My Lady, why are we here?”

Frigga turned to you with a kind smile. “I thought we might enjoy a little chat, Queen to Queen.”

“I’m afraid I don’t feel much like a queen.”

“And why is that?”

Your eyes dropped to your lap. “I have failed in my duty.”

“What would have you believe such a thing?” She asked thoughtfully.

You worried your lip, thinking that the words might stick in your throat.

“At first I was so afraid. I had heard stories of what it would be like and none of them pleasant. I expected...” The color rose in your cheeks as the words trailed off. “But the king made no demands of me. He has said I am to come to him when I am ready. And now I fear it’s too late.”

“Why ever would it be too late?”

“I...” You shook your head. “I have grown quite fond of him.”

Frigga smiled. “I don’t see the problem in being fond of your husband.”

“I understand it can complicate arrangements such as ours.”

“Come here my dear child,” She bid you closer. “Look out there. I want you to tell me what you see.”

You did as you were told, craning your neck to see over the tall flower stalks. In the distance, perhaps thirty or 40 yards away, you could see the heads of two romping children, one dark and other fair.

“Is that...?” You wondered.

“Mhm,” She hummed proudly. “My boys.”

“M’lady, I believe Thor just stabbed Loki!” You exclaimed, looking back at her in alarm.

Young Loki fell to the ground howling. Thor only laughed, raising his small dagger in victory.

Frigga face puckered not in concern but rather annoyance. “Yes well, their father thought it best that we encourage their competitive nature. Don’t worry, Loki will soon enact his revenge.”

Familiar as you were with the tales of their quarrels, this did little to comfort you.

“It’s amazing to think that one so sure of himself can also doubt his worthiness,” She went on.

Surely that couldn’t be right. You watched as the young prince continued his celebration. Even as a child it was obvious that he carried the confidence of a dozen champions.

“He never wanted to be king; not truly. All he ever wanted was to please his father and go on protecting the nine realms. He didn’t ask for this,” She paused to squeeze your forearm, her hand warm and damp from the soft earth. “And neither did you. That is why I brought you here, so I might show you what you have in common.”

“If you want to know why he chose you, you need only ask him. I can assure you that my son is nothing if not direct. And as far as your fondness for him,” She gave your arm another reassuring squeeze. “I’m afraid you may have gotten some bad advice. I can think of far worse things than caring for your husband when you first lay with him.”

“Mother!” Came a pitiful wail. “Motherrrrr!”

Frigga sighed, shaking her head as she climbed to her feet.

“Motherhood is not for the faint,” She said and then looking down at you, laughed. “You will know soon enough.”

You woke with gasp, Thor’s pillow clutched to your breast and the smell of lavender still filling your nose. Something had roused you though you could not say what. The bedchamber was dark save the soft glow of the dying fire in the hearth. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust and only then did you realize you were not alone.

“You’re back,” You said, your voice thick with sleep.

He stood at the sideboard still dressed in full battle attire, a wine chalice in his hand.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you,” He apologized, sounding near exhaustion himself.

“I was speaking with your mother.” Your mind still hazy, you struggled to sit up in the bed.

“Oh?” He said, take a long drink of his ale. “And what did the Lady Frigga have to say?”

“‘Motherhood is not for the faint’.”

Thor snorted over the mouth of his cup. “Well, she would know best.”

Placing his empty glass on the table, he began to strip, letting his clothes drop haphazardly to the floor. You noticed then that he was moving carefully, favoring his left side.

“My Lord, you’re hurt!” You cried, pushing back the bedcovers and rushing barefoot across the room.

He chuckled at your worry. “‘Tis nothing that a bath in our restoring waters won’t help. And I thought we talked about your calling me, ‘My Lord’.”

You were too busy inspecting his battered ribs to make comment. He hissed at your probing but allowed you nonetheless to continue. Your fingers glided over hard muscle and smooth skin searching for signs of broken bone and internal injury. It wasn’t until you were satisfied that he was nowhere near death that you realized the intimacy of what you were doing.

Your hand stopped just below his breastbone, lingering. His heart beat sure and strong beneath your fingertips. Just when you were about to pull away, he put his hand over yours, keeping it there.

“See, it is as I said, dear wife. I am fine.”

You swallowed hard. “Still, I should call for the healers.”

“I would much rather you didn’t,” He insisted, looking down at you with interest. “Now tell me more of this dream you were having. You looked at peace.”

To think of him watching you sleep made you blush. “Was nothing but a dream.” 

“You said you spoke with my mother. What did you speak of or is it too personal to tell?”

You answered honestly. “We spoke of you.”

Thor nodded. “I might have guessed as much. Should I be worried?”

“No,” You replied, thinking back over your conversation with the Queen Mother; of her advice. “Only... May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

You looked at his large hand still shrouding yours over his heart.

“Why chose me over the others?”

He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. 

“I had wondered when you might ask that and I’m afraid the answer may not be as simple as you like. The truth is I chose you for two reasons. The first being that you did not put yourself before me the way the others did. Even before -.”

“Before?” You interrupted.

His mouth turned up in a gentle smile. “Yes, before. I remember when you served as a maid in my mother’s court. You thought I didn’t notice the way you never once tried to catch my eye or gain my affections like the other girls. I confess, at first I was hurt but with time I’ve come to appreciate that kind of self respect.”

“Oh,” Was all you said before remembering that he had said there were two reason. “And the second?”

Even in the shadows you could see his jaw grow tight. His throat flexed as he swallowed.

“Before I made my decision to take a wife I had Heimdall tell me of all that happened when Hela unleashed her army. He talked of the way you weld a sword.”

Your brow wrinkled in confusion. “Many took up arms against Hela and her army.”

He gave your fingers a light squeeze. “But you, a maiden untrained in the finer points of battle, raised a sword against an army of the dead to defend those who could not.”

“I’m afraid Heimdall failed to mention that any attempts on my part were ineffectual.”

“That does not matter,” He told you, tipping your face up with a finger beneath your chin. “The fact that you were willing speaks of your capacity to love and I should think that the most important quality when choosing the woman who would be the mother of my children.”

Your eyes wide, you took a ragged breath. Letting it out, you were preparing to take another when Thor brushed his lips over yours. He still wore the dust and smoke and sweat of battle so that you could taste his exertion along with the lager he had drunk, and though his initial kiss was brief you found yourself gasping when he was done.

“Thor?” You whispered after several moments.

“Hmm?” His eye closed, he had his brow pressed heavily against yours.

You wetted your lips, your entire body trembling. “May I draw you that bath now?”

When he opened his eye to look at you, you slipped the strap of your nightgown over your shoulder, allowing it to fall to the floor at your feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter as much as I have! I wish I could say I’m sorry for the cliffhanger but alas, I’m not. :-P 
> 
> I hope to keep on schedule with this story and post the next chapter aptly called The Honeymoon, next Saturday but I also want it to be really good so I make no promises. All I’ll say is Thor gets his bath.


End file.
